Today's Events
by Rainbow of Shadows
Summary: Sofia can't wait to tell a certain someone about what happened in gardening club. takes place after "Make Way For Miss Nettle"


Okay so this takes place after last Friday's episode and is not a part of my Overcoming Fear fic. Also Sorry about not putting up the next chapter on that, I got a new computer and the new chapter is on my old one which will not work at the moment. But I am going to get that chapter off the old computer soon, I just dont know how soon. Well I hope this will make up for the delay in Overcoming fear, and as always I own nothing. Enjoy.

Today's Events

It was late afternoon when Sofia and James got home from school. The sun was about to set as the sky turned purple and the clouds turned orange. Supper would be ready in less than an hour which both Sofia and James were thankful for after the long day they had. Who knew that gardening club would be so crazy and tiresome? The events of the after school club had taken a turn for the worst today with Miss Nettle and while James couldn't wait to tell his father, mother, sister, Bailywick, and everyone else that was in the castle who would listen. Sofia, on the other hand, only had one person who she was excited to tell. No sooner as the coach hit the ground both royals were already out taking a running start to get their story told. While it didn't take James long to find his first victim to hear his exaggerated tale of today's events, Sofia had a little harder time. It was not that this person was hard to find, it was just that to get to said person Sofia would have to climb up one of the tallest towers in the castle, 350 steps… or was it 360? Sofia had lost count last time she made the trip and this time she was too excited to take the time to count.

**Knock, Knock, Knock! **

"Mr. Cee-dric, are you there?"

Cedric cringed at the mispronunciation of his own name. He really was not in the mood to see anyone at the moment after the day he had. Earlier today King Roland asked him to perform a spell on the front entrance fountain so that the water would change colors for the upcoming spring ball. It was an easy enough spell but unfortunately the king had to stand by and watch … no, not only watch but stare down Cedric, it was as if the king was willing Cedric to fail. And with one stuttered word and one wrong twitch of the wand what was supposed to be a rainbow of colorful water turned out to be fruit jell-o. Roland just stood there with a disappointed but not surprised look on his face saying how he should of known better than to ask Cedric to do something important and then ordered Bailywick to get someone to rid the fountain of the jell-o and in working order again. Walking off talking about how he wished Goodwin didn't retired, as if he didn't care that Cedric could still hear him.

Yes, today's events has left Cedric feeling less than great. He didn't even have to confidence to try and steal Sofia's amulet and bring him salvation. But he couldn't not say anything, he did promise the princess that she could always come to him if she ever needed anything. And a broken promise is worth nothing… or whatever was that irrationally charming saying Sofia had once told him.

"Mr. Cee-dric? He could hear Sofia ask again through the thick oak door.

"Yes, come in Princess." Cedric said in a low sad voice that he wasn't even sure Sofia would be able to hear. The door slowly opened, showing Cedric that he was load enough.

"What can I do for you today Princess?" asked Cedric trying to have a cheerful tone.

"Oh -dric I just want to tell you about what happened today at gardening club."

_Greaattt _thought Cedric has he forced a smile on his face.

"Are you busy? I can come some other time if you are." Sofia said.

"No, of course not princess. I always have time for you." Cedric hissed, regretting the words as they came out of his mouth.

Sofia smiled and then started her story about her after school club and the guess teacher Miss Nettle. Cedric just stood there and nodded along trying to catch and make sense of what Sofia's words which were coming out in a jumbled up rush. From what he could make out Sofia, James, and someone name Desmond ended up spending their afternoon chasing down Miss Nettle after she trapped the three headmistresses in a magical bubble. All the while Sofia was telling her story Cedric couldn't help but think about the security at Sofia's school for letting someone so dangerous teach. He honestly thought that carelessness as this only existed in wizarding schools. Cedric was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed a sudden shift in Sofia's talking speed.

"Well we finally got the spellbook back from Miss Nettle and I got to free the fairies from the bubble!" Sofia's voice piped up a little at saying this and her eyes lit up just a tad. Cedric could tell that she was really proud of herself for saving the day.

"And then the fairies were able to catch Miss Nettle and they took her wand away." Sofia finished with a grin.

"Well is that all?" asked Cedric in an annoyed voice, not believing that he actually stood there and listen to the whole story.

Sofia looked up at him and said "Well we had to run after Prof. Popov so we could free him from the bubble…. And …." Sofia paused.

"And what?" Cedric said as he moved his hands around motioning for Sofia to finish up.

"Well I just wanted to let you know what happened today…." Another paused, Cedric was really getting irritated at this.

"Thank you." Sofia blurted out.

Now Cedric was confused. What was she thanking him for? Was it for listening to her story?

"What for?" he asked

"Well…" Sofia looked to the ground, "when I was going to break the bubble spell that Miss Nettle put on the fairies, I was really nervous and scared that I would mess up and make things worse. But then," Sofia looked back up at Cedric, "I remembered what you told me when I was your apprentice about casting spells. I did what you taught me to do and I was able to break the spell! So if it wasn't for you the fairies would still be trapped and Miss Nettle would have gotten away. So thank you for being such a great teacher!" Sofia smiled again, indicating that she was done.

Cedric was at a loss for words. Somehow he managed to stutter out a "You're welcome". He really didn't know what else to say.

"Princess Sofia," Bailywick was at the door, "it's almost time for dinner."

"Okay." Sofia called back then she leaned forward and quickly hugged Cedric before she joined Bailywick at the door.

"Goodnight Mr. Cee-dric."She said

Cedric just stood there in shocked, slowly waving his hand goodbye to the princess, watching as Bailywick lead her down the tower stirs to dinner.

When they were out of sight Cedric turned over to his desk. There he opened up one of his spellbooks to reveal the gold star Sofia gave him as a thank you for the magic lesions.

Looking at the sheet of paper he thought "_Maybe I am great, if not to anyone else, maybe just to her_."

And for the first time that day Cedric smiled.


End file.
